


Un pequeño problema

by Alega



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Padre e hijo tienen una conversación. Slash. Albus x Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un pequeño problema

Draco bajó el periódico de su cara y lo colocó a un lado de la mesa, su hijo se había sentado a su lado con la cabeza gacha y sus mejillas completamente rojas. Le pasaba algo, Draco no dudó en preguntarle. Scorpius vaciló un poco entre contarle o no, pero a la final decidió aventurarse.

—Padre… —comenzó, con un ligero temblor en la voz. Parecía a punto de llorar—… ¡Albus dice que mi varita es pequeña!

Draco suspiró. Así que ése era el problema, no era tan grave como para ponerlo así.

—Scorpius, lo que importa es cómo la utilices —le explicó, seriamente—. El tamaño no importa.

Scorpius ahogó un sollozo.

—Pero él jamás me deja, dice que con ese tamaño no haré mucho…

—Entonces demuéstrale que está equivocado —le interrumpió, colocando su mano en el hombro de su hijo. Se permitió sonreír, animándole.

Scorpius aún se veía dudoso, por ello decidió agregar:

—Mi varita también es pequeña —Scorpius levantó su rostro, por alguna razón sorprendido por la declaración. Tenía los ojos irritados—, no por ello dejo de ser un mago superior a cientos con varitas gigantes.

Scorpius parpadeó, confundido. Se limpió las lágrimas, mientras trataba de relacionar la declaración de su padre. No pudo.

—Er… ¿Y quién está hablando de magia?


End file.
